zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gerudo
Is the plural of Gerudo: Gerudo, Gerudos, or Gerudoes? I have seen it a couple of different ways around the site. M. H. Avril 04:54, 28 January 2008 (UTC) "We don't care about the "Gerudo" anymore. They're so rude!" as quoted by one of the carpenters of OOT. "But she commands a lot of respect amongst the Gerudo..." as quoted by Twinrova in the Spirit Temple when referring to Nabooru. Therefore, it is just "Gerudo" for both singular and plural forms. Hero of Time 87 02:44, 10 March 2008 (UTC) In the major games, I have only ever heard the "Gerudo." Hero of Time 87 03:29, 10 March 2008 (UTC) As I said, I've only ever heard those that have had actual contact with the Gerudo, including Twinrova, Gerudo themselves, refer to them as such, the "Gerudo." I'd say Twinrova (Gerudo witches) would be more correct than Hylians that haven't had nearly so much contact with them. Hero of Time 87 03:34, 10 March 2008 (UTC) I believe in being grammatically correct. And a pair of Gerudo themselves named it as "the Gerudo." I'm just trying to keep it correct, since that's the version I've heard most and "came directly from the horse's mouth" you might say. Hero of Time 87 04:24, 10 March 2008 (UTC) That is an excelent point however you must bear the following in mind. it is possible that one of terms are archaic and the other is contemporary (Twinorva is aproxomitaly 400 years old)--Foutlet (talk) 15:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Ganon has been around for over 100 years, so there is another boy gerudo out there ,too. - solar flute Picture Phantom Hourglass Do they really show up in Phantom Hourglass? If so, they should have a section for them. If not, then the PHNav needs to be removed Dialask77 Ice Wizard 18:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) people think that pirate jolene or whats her name is one. Oni Dark Link 18:55, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Stuck on em What is the big orange thing on Ganondorf and the rest of the Gerudos foreheads? I've never seen an explanation in OoT or MM. -- 04:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :That jewel is in Twilight Princes as well (Ganondorf onlyDRTJR (talk) 16:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I would not be so quick to dismiss the gem as a trinket or for decoration. lets go over who we have seen wearing it: gannondorf,Noburo, the "third in comand", koume and kotake, as well as the gerudos who dule you with swords. knowing this it is safe to assume that it represents a symbol of status, and may possses religeous value as well. --Foutlet (talk) 18:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Sorta reminds me of the "castes" of Hindu culture. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:46, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Pronunciation Is the "G" hard or soft, do we know? If no Ninty rep has ever said the word.. what about its Japanese form? Many articles here give the Jap. name of the topic, but this one lacks it. Haaaaaalp! :P Dazuro (talk) 02:29, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Saria, Midna, every name is under debate when there is no Vocals in the Game DRTJR (talk) 01:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) One male Has anyone else ever wondered how a full-blooded male Gerudo could be born when there are no other Gerudo men. hehe those dirty rats. disobeying the laws of nature, but whoever said they were full-blooded Gerudo?--C2' 02:17, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Well they are a rather ''extreme race, I highly doubt they would accept someone who's not full-blooded. in some time lines he's old enough to have sired ten or more(i always though that it was a magical property in there blood that made every gerudo child pure blooded) on the other hand he has pointy ears in LoZ TP DRTJR (talk) 04:40, 2 August 2009 (UTC) so did Ganon in OoT but is TP he had pointy ears so it's different ganon(i highly dought) or it's them fixing a Boo-boo because they can preform magic DRTJR (talk) 02:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Deku Nut escape? posible major export? i have noticed that every block and swich has the gerudo insignia on them. i belive that the gerudo manufacture/ install said swiches as theire primary export. because no settled civilaization can rely on theivery alone, they probobly put the abundance of stone to good use. --Foutlet (talk) 14:50, October 5, 2009 (UTC)